AnnaRobin One Shot
by 13Sarah94
Summary: What if Anna had been around when the lab exploded? Could she save Robin or not?


ANNA SAVES ROBIN. GH one shot :D

Anna couldn't shake the gut feeling of something being wrong as she played with Emma in the waiting room. She looked up at the clock again. It had been over ten minutes since Patrick went to get Robin from the lab, it shouldn't take this long, should it?  
"Uncle Mac!" Emma squealed in delight as her great uncle stepped off the elevator.

Mac broke into a huge grin and walked over, picking Emma up in a big hug. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Mommy with Grandma Anna." Emma answered sweetly.

Mac couldn't hide his smirk at 'Grandma Anna'. "Oh and is Grandma Anna being good?" he threw a teasing grin her way.

Emma nodded and squirmed to be let down, going back to her drawing when Mac did so. "Now this is a pleasant surprise!" He exclaimed, picking Anna up and whirling her around.

"Well what are you doing here? This isn't the police department last time I checked." Anna teased him.

"I'm here on work actually. Trying to get a statement from a young woman who was attacked last night."

"I heard about that creep attacking all those women. Have you gotten any suspects or leads?"

Mac shook his head. "We aren't ruling anything out but we're not sure as to who or why either."  
"Well you can always call in a professional's help if you need to." Anna joked, elbowing Mac lightly.

He frowned in thought before looking at her. "So I should call Robert?" he wondered.

Rolling her eyes and laughing, Anna elbowed him and then glanced at the clock worryingly.

"What's the matter?" Mac noticed her expression.

"Patrick went to get Robin from the lab twenty minutes ago and I can't shake the feeling something's going wrong. They should be back by now."

Mac frowned. "Why don't you go see what's keeping them? I can stay with Emma." He offered.

Anna nodded. "Thank you." She dashed for the stairs, knowing she wouldn't have the patience for the elevator. The distance to the lab felt like 20 miles rather than two flights.

"Robin!" she heard Patrick's shouting right as she burst through the stairwell door.

"Robin? Patrick?" Anna yelled, and broke into a run again. The lab came into view and she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Patrick was pounding on the lab door with her daughter on the other side, her hands pressed against the glass door and smoke billowing around her. "Patrick don't stay here, Emma needs you!" she was yelling. "Mom!" Robin looked both fearful and relieved when Anna ran up with her gun.

"Patrick go get help!" she hollered at him. "Go!" she gave him a push when he hesitated. With a last look to Robin he ran off.

"Mom go, please!" Robin begged.

"_Security doors closing in 40 seconds. Evacuate."_

"I'm getting you out of here or dying trying!" Anna told her daughter and lined up her aim of fire.

"Security doors closing in 30 seconds."

The first shot missed the lock completely. Anna cursed and fire again. It struck the lock but didn't open it.

"_Security doors closing in 20 seconds. Evacuate immediately."_

"Mom, please go!" Robin yelled again. Anna ignored her and fired a third time. The lock broke and the door swung open.

"_Security doors closing in 10 seconds."_

"Come on Robin!" Anna reached through the door and grabbed her daughter's hand, pulling her out of the burning room.

"_Security doors closing in 5 seconds. Evacuate."_

Anna threw herself and Robin out into the hallway as the doors closed behind them and the large explosion that followed sent them both flying from the impact. She felt her hold on Robin disappear, smacked her head on the opposite wall and slid to the ground.

"Robin! Anna!" Patrick raced up with doctors and firemen behind him.

Dazed Anna looked around and spotted Robin on the ground nearby. Patrick dropped to her side, check for a pulse before glancing back at Anna.

"Is she okay.? Patrick is my daughter alive?"

He nodded weakly as Robin stirred. "Mom?" she whispered softly.

Anna hugged the wall as the hallway spun around her and crawled to her side.

"Robin? Oh God, Robin!" Anna grabbed her into a tight hug, beginning to sob.

"Thank you for saving me Mommy." Robin whispered into her ear as she hugged her back.


End file.
